Nice To Meet You
by Candy
Summary: Majora's Mask story from me! *GASP* Yes Candy isn't writing an OOT story... um just read this an enjoy! :)


AN:

Candy: Well hey… um… posting a new story! But this time… it's not OOT

All: *gasp*

Vampirehunter02: *faint*

Candy: *blink* Heh… yes well it's actually a MM story!

All: *gasp*

Robin Wright: *faint*

Candy: *blink* Um… a Anju and Kafei story…

All: *g-

Candy: (interjecting) OH WILL YOU STOP IT!

All: *silent*

Candy: Thank you! Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own… A BELLY BUTTON! BWAHAHAHAHAHA *coughs and notices people staring* 

Nice To Meet You

The crowd was bustling today… filled with the noises and chatter of people busing themselves with their daily routines. Adults mingled with one another, laughing, teasing, talking of things to come and things that were. A woman shooed a stubborn white puppy aside and headed into the Western section of Clock Town. A little boy, with a stupid grin, slyly snuck a cookie out of a vendors cart, running off with it before he was noticed. 

South Clock Town lived another day.

But while the people there were so busy with their own lives, they failed notice a small auburn head weaving in and out of their way.

"Oh! Scuse me… Pardon me Ma'am, sorry… I meant Sir!"

The little head ducked out of view for a moment, as if to pick something up, then reappeared and dodged another passer by. 

Finally, the auburn head emerged from the crowd to reveal a little girl, carrying quite a large laundry basket. Stumbling out of the bustle, and into the shade of a nearby vendors stand, the girl dropped her heavy load with an equally heavy sigh. Her blue eyes shut briefly as she leaned her 10 year old body against the basket.

"Whew!" 

Wiping the sweat from her young face, the girl glanced up at the sun, squinting her eyes for a better view. 

It was going to be hot again.

The girl cursed her luck.

"Of all days, I had to be stuck with laundry duty today!"

With a huff and a heave, she lifted the laundry basket with both arms, and once again set out towards her destination. 

The little girl's green skirt swished lightly against the pavement. For a 10 year old, she was rather… well pretty… she had been told. But the thought never really crossed her mind. She didn't want, nor cared to be thought of as "pretty". She was fine being the inn keeper's "little girl". 

She was fine being little Anju.

She made a right and walked down the long hill to the laundry pools, and smiled.

Purple streaked underneath the waters of the laundry pools as a figure darted to the right. Suddenly a splash, followed by a loud gasp disrupted the calm that once reigned over Clock Town's laundry district.

The 11 year old knew he wasn't allowed to go swimming today, since his mom punished him. But of course, like most boys his age, Kafei didn't care. Smoothing back his purple hair, the youth swam to the bank of the pool and spit out some water. Kafei looked down at himself. Clad only in his undergarments, the young boy was soaked to the bone. His hazel eyes looked over to where he had placed his towel and clothes, only to find them missing.

"WHAAAAA-?"

Kafei shot out of the water fully, dripping from the knees down. His head twisted to the right and left, his eyes darting about trying to locate his towel and clothes. 

"Oh no! Where'd they go?!" 

As the Kafei's young voice echoed throughout the pools, he failed to notice a young boy with a stupid grin run off with his tunic and shoes. But he did hear the other thief…

"ARF!"

Kafei's wet hair whipped around with his head and he caught sight of his towel… placed strategically inside of a young white puppy's mouth. The 11 year old got to his knees. 

"Come on boy… give it here."

The dog backed up.

"Grrrr…"

"Come on puppy!"

"Grrrrrrrrrr!"

"COME ON YOU STUPID-"

Kafei never finished his sentence.

With a last snap, the dog turned tail and scampered off up the hill into South Clock Town.

The young Kafei swore mildly and sat down on a nearby bench to dry off in the sun, contemplating on how to explain to his mother that he had arrived home in his underwear only.

The white terrier puppy with a towel in his mouth scampered past Anju, scaring her causing her balance to shake. Stumbling down the hill, Anju tried to balance herself and the laundry load. 

But to no avail.

The youth tripped on a stray rock, sending her tumbling, basket and all, to the edge of the laundry pool. 

"AH!" 

With a final thump, Anju landed neatly in front of the tree shadowing the laundry pool. Her eyes crossed for a moment, then after regaining her lost senses, she looked around at the display.

Her laundry was strewn everywhere. 

Her bright eyes clouded over briefly with tears. All that work getting here… not dropping a single stocking… only to have reached her destination to mess everything up now.

Little Anju didn't know too many bad things. She didn't know any really bad people. She didn't really know any bad literature. She didn't even know any bad foods. But she knew some bad words.

And she took that oppritunity to use them…

And this attracted the attention of a young boy huddling on a bench nearby.

"Wow… I've never heard a girl use that many bad words before."

Anju took a brief break from her cursing spree and looked over in the direction the strange voice had come from.

The voice had come from a little boy. A very wet little boy. A very underwear clad little- OH GOOD HEAVENS!

Anju's face turned bright red and she averted her eyes with an "Oh!"

The boy raised an eyebrow.

"What? Can't you talk?"

Anju nodded her head.

The boy laughed.

"Sissy. Why don't you?"

Anju's ears bolted up.

She was no sissy.

Standing, Anju stalked up to the strange boy on the bench and stuck her head up defiantly at him… something very unlike her.

"You're only wearing your underwear."

It was the boy's turn to blush. And he did just that… from his pale toes to his purple head. He turned away.

"Eh…"

Anju turned away with a "hmph" and proceeded to pick up her laundry. She didn't even understand why this young boy calling her "Sissy" would annoy her so much. She didn't really mind what people thought of her. Why did his opinion bother her so much? She didn't even know him! With another huff, she bent over to pick up various clothing articles.

Kafei looked over at the strange little girl. "Man, she sure got in a tizzy. Sensitive little thing." He sighed and continued to sit on the bench, watching the somewhat pretty girl pick up her clothes.

Kafei froze.

CLOTHES!

Her back was turned… he could easily take one shirt off the ground, slip it on and run home. 

"Ah!"

Kafei snapped out of his thoughts as the girl tripped over a rock, spilling the laundry she had just picked up off the ground back on it. With a frustrated huff, she sat down on the ground and brought her hands to her face. 

"Sniffle"

Kafei felt his heart pang. The poor little thing was crying… she probably wouldn't have been so shaky if he hadn't teased her. Sighing, Kafei jumped off the bench and walked over to the girl, handing her a pair of pants. 

"Here."

The girl looked up at him with teary eyes. She sniffled twice, accepted the pants and chucked them into the discarded laundry basket. She turned from him and proceeded to pick up other various pieces of clothes. Kafei groaned and continued to help her. 

A few minutes later the two children were done getting the clothes into the basket.

Anju picked it up and brought it to the bank of the laundry pool, then began to wash them.

Kafei sat back, a frown etched in his young features.

"Aren't you going to say thank you?" He called out.

Anju stopped her washing and turned towards him with a little glare. 

"No."

Kafei's mouth dropped.

"Well you're very mean."

Anju rolled her eyes.

"I'm mean? I didn't call a complete stranger a 'sissy." She "hmphed" and turned to he washing again. 

Kafei shivered a little and bit his lip. Saying "sorry" was something he wasn't very good at. His parents… pretty much everyone who knew him said he had a lot of pride. Asking for "help" or saying "sorry" were quite alien for him. 

Especially saying those 2 things to the same person in 1 day.

Especially saying those 2 things in 1 day to a girl.

He stomped his foot, and crossed his arms, trying to ignore the slight cold biting at his toes. A good hour went by in silence between the two children. The afternoon sun began to set, killing the heat that had previously covered the laundry pools.

Anju was finishing up her laundry, and about to head home.

Kafei stomped his foot and sighed. 

"I'm sorry. You're not a sissy."

Anju folded another shirt, and turned her head to him. 

She smiled.

"Was that so hard?"

Kafei growled. 

"It wasn't easy!"

Anju giggled a little and stood up.

"I have to go. Nice speaking with you."

Kafei smiled a little, but his smile dropped as he watched her walk up the hill with her laundry basket. He watched her pause briefly and turn to him. She placed the basket down, and tossed him a big white decorated shirt.

He caught it, eyes wide.

She waved.

"Bye, bye!" 

Kafei pulled the shirt over his head fast, shaking out his damp hair. The girl had already picked up her basket and was walking away again.

"WAIT!"

The girl turned expectantly.

"Yes?"

Kafei felt the color rise into his cheeks, but ignored it accordingly.

"What's your name?"

She smiled, the setting sun accenting her hair.

"Anju."

She turned again.

"My name's Kafei!"

She turned to face him once more.

"Nice meeting you Kafei. I hope to see you again." 

Then she was gone.

Kafei had the urge to chase after her, but instead sat on the laundry pool's bench and stared down at the shirt with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too… Anju…"

THE END

Did you like? Hee hee review please? 


End file.
